


Snow Problem

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [107]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Otabek is a good friend, Post Anime, Sickfic, Sledding, Snow, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, kind of, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Otabek wants them to enjoy the snow day, but Yuri isn't feeling so well.





	Snow Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on my sneezehq tumblr. Set post-anime. Enjoy!

Yuri had been surprised at how enthusiastic Otabek got about snow, his usual stoic disposition replaced by a childlike excitement. His friend had been visiting for the weekend when a surprise blizzard blew in, blanketing the ground with white powder. When the storm was finally over, Otabek tentatively asked if they could go sledding. Yuri had thought it was a joke at first, but upon realizing that his friend was serious, he’d agreed immediately.

They’d dug out a sled from the depths of Lilia’s attic and bundled up in their winter clothes. It didn’t take too long to find a nice park with a good-sized hill, perfect for sledding.

“This will be fun,” Otabek says enthusiastically. Most people wouldn’t be able to notice the difference from his normal gruffness, but Yuri knows his friend too well.

“Yeah. Let’s get going!” 

It takes several trips down the hill before Yuri realizes his mistake. He and Otabek had just eaten lunch when the weather had cleared up, and apparently an overfull stomach and their current outdoor activities are a bad combination. Yuri is getting more and more nauseous as time goes on, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Otabek is really enjoying this, and Yuri would feel terrible if he ruined it because of a little stomachache. He’s strong; he can hold out until they stop.

He manages to hold out for a few more trips up and down the hill, but it’s getting more and more difficult. His back and face have broken out with a cold sweat from the effort of holding back, and he’s having to swallow convulsively every few seconds now. He doesn’t think he can last too much longer, but what else can he do? 

The motion of the next sled ride proves to be too much for him. Yuri has practically no warning before his stomach lurches unpleasantly and he retches harshly, spewing vomit all over himself, Otabek, and the formerly pristine white snow. He doesn’t have a chance to feel humiliated at first, too busy continuing to heave up his lunch. 

When the gagging finally stops, Yuri raises his head and looks at the mess he’s created with wide, horrified eyes. He scrambles back away from Otabek, babbling apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” He’s so mortified; sinking into the earth sounds like a great option right now. Tears threaten to start streaming down his cheeks and he blinks rapidly to banish them. 

Otabek, to his surprise, just chuckles and gives his shoulder a comforting pat. “It’s okay, Yura,” he reassures his younger friend. “I’m not mad. I’m guessing that doing this right after lunch was a bad idea?”

Yuri nods jerkily, too relieved and embarrassed to speak right now. “Well, let’s start heading back to your place. I’m getting cold, and we should probably get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Yuri says quietly, grabbing the sled so that they can take it back.

“And Yuri? Next time, just tell me that you’re not feeling well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
